mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmella Desantos
Carmella Desantos (December 2nd, 1980) was born in Passion Point, Florida. She and her friends started a band in their garage called Partial Discharge. But in 1998 she was given the opportunity to go solo, and chose to do it. She became a Pop Star and instantly a household name. Her first single was My Cheerleader a song that she had written herself. In 2005, she worked on a campaign for a Florida Congressman it was there that she met Terry Neil. The two started dating and eventually got married. It was then that Carmella took a break from singing. But in 2008 her husband lost his job, and she returned with a new hit -- Girl WIth a Lollipop. Her husband was a suspect during the Passion Point Psychopath Murders in 2011. Afterwards he was admitted to a mental institution. =Childhood= Carmella DeSantos was born in Passion Point Flordia. Growing up she loved to sing. She was part of her Church's choir for a while. She would always sing when she was at home. But it wasn't until she and a group of friends started Partial Discharge in their garage that they'd start trying to write their own music. =Partial Discharge= At 15, along with Morgan Kurtis, Marissa Mulder and Holly Wood started Partial Discharge. She and Marissa were the vocalists while Morgan was the drummer and Holly was the guitarist. They managed to get some local gigs, but never made it any further than that. They had planned to become a big band when they got older, but Carmella was offered a career by Talent Agent Deacon Martin. =Pop Career= In 1998 Carmella released her first pop single -- Your Cheerleader. It was a song that she had written. Going solo had upset her friends, but Carmella's career took off very fast. In her second year she released three new songs. Her popularity soared with each new song. She released two more songs in her third year. By then she had forgotten or origins with Partial Discharge. Her fanbase grew across the country, and even across the world. She held concerts in Paris, Madrid, and several other major cities. But she mostly kept to herself, only really talking to her manager. She tried her best to stay out of the tabloids, but they never could leave her alone. It was this that caused her to be a very private person. She avoided returning back home for fear of what people might say about her there. =Marriage= In 2005 she was asked to perform a benefit concert funded by a Florida Congressman. Terry Neil was in charge of planning the benefit, and as such she had to work closely with him. The two hit it off immeidately and it wasn't long before they started dating. She took a break from singing while she dated him, trying to keep him out of the headlines. Terry liked her for who she was, rather than her fame like so many others before him. In that same year, the two got married. It was then that Carmella announced that she was going to quit singing. This disappointed many fans. She even stopped making appearances. She wanted to spend some time with her husband. She returned home to Passion Point, where her former friends from Passion Point refused to talk to her. They thought that the fame had went to her head as she had abandoned them. In 2007 her husband was made a scapegoat for the campaign he was working on. He lost his job, and was unable to find work elsewhere. It was then that Carmella decided to return to singing. =Return to Singing= After a three year hiatus, Carmella returned to singing with her hit single "Girl With a Lollipop". Her return concert was a huge hit, and she was asked once again to perform concerts all over the world. This drove she and her husband apart. Her husband eventually took a job with his cousin's delivery company. In 2009, she released two more songs, bringing her total to fourteen singles. Her albums were selling like crazy. She released another two in 2010, before she once again took another break from singing. But for an entirely different reason. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= In 2011, a series of murders occured in Passion Point. Her husband was named a suspect, so she decided to stand by him. What she didn't know however was that Terry was kidnapping people under the orders of Dallas Emerson. Terry was caught, and accused of being The Magic Man. However evidence proved that he had only kidnapped people -- and that they were all alive. After Edward Adair was arrested for the murders, Terry was admitted to a Mental Hospital where he'd have time to recover. =Later Life= Carmella eventually returned to singing, but stuck by her husband through his illnesss. He's currently still in the institute, but Carmella hopes that some day that he'll be released. =Discography= =Quotes= "Don't believe a word in that filthy, piece of trash magazine "Private Passions." It's so full of crap, it could fertilize every garden in the world." "The first time i performed in concert. I was nervous as all get out. I was only 18. I only had one song to sing. But I was going after this local sensation. My first gig was in Atlanta. And... unfortunately the other band canceled. So I had to go. And of course I get on stage, and everyone is booing. So here I am. 18. My first time on stage in front of a HUGE audience. And they're booing. So I clear my throat. And I do a mic test. And they keep booing. So there I am. Holding back my tears. Wanting to sing. Ready to give up. When the girl who's supposed to go after me gets on stage. I start to walk off. And she shouts at the crowd. "You should be ashamed of yourselves!" And I didn't realize who it was at the time. But I finally get on stage, and sing. And afterwards everyone cheers. And I go backstage to thank the girl. And it turns out to be none other than Gwen Stefani of No Doubt! " "I was the lead singer. Marissa was my backup. But I had the talent to go on without them, so I did." - On Partial Discharge "Not as much as I did. Partial Discharge sadly would not have made it very far." - on if Partial Discharge had Talent Category:Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Female Characters